Sexo, Amor Y Lagrimas
by Zak West
Summary: Hombre y mujer en una persona; y no cualquier persona, sino en nada más y nada menos que Mi Victoria, mi hermosa y sexy novia. Yo veía su "desventaja" como un bonus. Otra razón por la cual no dejarla ir jamás. Mañana por la mañana tratare de hablar con ella, por ahora la dejare que sufra un poco más.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Primero que nada, Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo. Vamos a iniciar el año con un poco de Jori. Este fic probablemente tenga varios capítulos que sean distintos, pero todos G!P. Si hay algún cambio yo les avisare. Bien sin más por añadir, disfruten.**_

_**Victorious ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia, sí.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Cap.1.- El bonus.**

Jade Pov.

Una semana, y dos días. Había pasado una maldita semana y dos días, nueve días enteros, doscientas diez y seis horas, 777600 segundos, 311040 minutos. Pero, ¿Quién los cuenta a las tres de la mañana? En fin, había pasado todo ese tiempo desde que Vega y yo habíamos peleado y, desde entonces, no hemos vuelto a hablar. Todo había sido culpa de Tori y sus mentiras, Cat también tenía algo de culpa. Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué me importa que Vega este enojada conmigo?, o, ¿Por qué nos enojamos? Verán, déjenme aclararlo, ya que el puto sueño no se digna a hacerse presente en mí. Vega y yo somos novias desde hace cinco meses, eso tal vez conteste la primera pregunta. Han sido 5 meses en donde yo he intentado, de todas las formas que sé, pasar a tercera base con ella. Pase desde vestirme lo más provocativa que puedo, hasta decirle directamente "Vega, quiero hacer el amor contigo", o "Vega, follemos"; pero nada funciona, ella solo desvía el tema o evita contacto conmigo, o simplemente me decía que no estaba lista. Al principio le creí, pero al pasar los días en donde yo me vestía con cosas más cortas y escotadas y ella solo me evitaba pensé "Por dios, soy Jade West, nadie se resiste a mí, y mi novia no va a ser la excepción". Así que un día decidí preguntarle directamente, y ahí es donde entra Cat, y todo se complica. Mi pelirroja amiga insistió en que Vega y yo fuéramos a tener una pijamada con ella porque sus papas junto con su hermano habían salido fuera; yo por supuesto que me negué pero Tori prometió darme una explicación si iba. Así que al final acepte. Al llegar a la casa de Cat lo primero que hicimos fue ver una película animada; mientras que Vega estaba abrazada de mí, pude notar que ella le poniendo la más mínima atención en la película, le pregunte si todo estaba en orden a lo que ella solo me respondió con un beso, mientras mi pelirroja amiga nos miraba sonriente. Cabe mencionar que todos nuestros familiares y amigos saben de nuestra relación, y es sorprendente lo bien que se lo tomaron, casi todos, hasta mi familia se lo tomo bien, pero claro digo "casi" porque hubo solo uno que se molestó, Beck. El muy idiota me reclamo diciendo que yo solo estaba con Tori para que el no tuviera la oportunidad, siendo que yo deje a Beck por mi actual novia. Pero pasado el segundo mes se tuvo que hacer a la idea de que no era farsa mía. Después de la película subimos a la habitación de Cat, donde ella insistió que jugáramos el estúpido juego de "Verdad o Reto", y ahí fue en donde todo se jodió. Cuando llego mi turno yo decidí preguntarle a mi novia y ella escogió verdad.

- ¿Por qué no quieres tener sexo conmigo? – le pregunte en tono neutro.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras que Cat se cubría la boca por el asombro. Vega se tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo comenzó a balbucear. Dios como odio que ella balbucee. Iba a decirle que contestara la pregunta cuando Cat intervino.

- No será porque Tori tiene pene.

Yo la mire confundida, y luego voltee mi vista hacia Vega quien estaba con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada a un nivel en el que yo no la había visto. Ella levanto el rostro poco a poco y me vio a los ojos antes de decir "Jade, soy intersexual". Esas tres palabras resonaron por toda mi cabeza haciendo eco, la mire incrédula pero su mirada no reflejaba otra cosa que no fuera la pura verdad de sus palabras. En mi mente comenzaron a aparecer imágenes como flashes en donde Tori se alejaba de mi cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo más calientes, o en donde ella no dejaba que me acercara mucho a su cuerpo. Yo solo pude sentir como la ira se apoderaba de mí, así que, en un brusco movimiento, me pare del suelo y en paso veloz me dirigí hacia la puerta, escuchando tras de mi los gritos de Vega para que me detuviera y la dejara explicarse; yo no le hice caso, en este momento estaba demasiado cabreada como para escuchar razones y excusas que terminaran jodiendo más la situación. Eso pasó el viernes de la semana pasada, ahora es domingo y mañana es día de escuela. Tori me estuvo saturando mi celular con llamadas y mensajes todo el día, hasta que el martes dejo de hacerlo, supongo que me quiere dar espacio. Y se lo agradecí, estaba muy enojada con ella, y lo menos que quería era descargar mi coraje en ella. Ahora se preguntaran ¿Por qué estás tan enojada con ella? Fácil, Cat sabía que MI novia era intersexual y yo no, Vega se lo confió a ella en lugar de a mí. Eso es lo que me tiene cabreada. No es el hecho de que Tori tenga pene, eso está bien, ahora que lo pienso con más detenimiento, creo que eso está más que perfecto. Hombre y mujer en una persona; y no cualquier persona, sino en nada más y nada menos que Mi Victoria, mi hermosa y sexy novia. Yo veía su "desventaja" como un bonus. Otra razón por la cual no dejarla ir jamás. Mañana por la mañana tratare de hablar con ella, por ahora la dejare que sufra un poco más.

…

Me despierto con el irritante sonido que provoca mi alarma, la apago de inmediato y salgo de mi habitación comenzando mi rutina mañanera. Antes de salir de mi casa veo un pequeño sobre amarillo en la isla de la cocina, lo abro y veo 800 dólares en efectivo, supongo que mi padre salió de viaje otra vez; tomo el sobre y lo guardo para luego salir de mi "hogar". Después de parar por un café al fin llego a H.A, al entrar voy directo a mi casillero para sacar los libros que necesito para las horas siguientes, una vez terminada mi labor me paro para ir a la primera clase, que aburrida ha sido esta mañana, resoplo un poco molesta y levante la vista hacia el casillero de Vega y pude sentir como comenzaba a hervir mi sangre. Tori, MI Tori, abrazada muy felizmente con Beck mi jodido ex, que aparte de ser mi ex él quiere con MI novia. Camine a paso veloz hacia ellos y destape el café que aun traía en la mano, y se lo eche a Beck encima empapando un poco a Vega por su cercanía. Vi como Oliver se volteaba con intenciones de reprocharme, pero antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, tome a Tori de la muñeca y la saque de ahí a toda prisa.

- Jade, suéltame… No puedes sacarme así de la escuela – se quejaba mi novia mientras caminábamos a toda prisa por el estacionamiento.

Llegamos a mi auto y yo abrí la puerta del copiloto metiendo a Tori, de una manera un poco brusca, dentro del auto. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al otro lado del auto, una vez dentro lo arranque y pise el acelerador, mientras seguía sintiendo mi rabia fluir por mi cuerpo.

- Jade, podrías ir más despacio, nos vas a matar a las dos solo por tus estúpidos celos – decía un poco fuerte mientras que abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¡Cállate! – le grite, apretando mis manos al manubrio.

Vega se quedó callada mientras que con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba unas pocas lágrimas que había derramado. Suspire con cansancio y disminuí la velocidad y relaje mis manos, mientras que seguía conduciendo con destino a mi casa. "Perfecto, la cagaste como todo el tiempo… bien hecho West", pensaba mientas llegaba a mi casa. Suspire una vez más, sabía que tenía que cambiar un poco mi temperamento si no, la volvería a hacer llorar. Baje del auto y vi como Vega solo se quedaba quieta en el asiento del copiloto, con la vista perdida en el infinito. Bufe molesta y abrí la puerta en donde se encontraba Vega. Me acerque a ella quitándole el cinturón de seguridad, mientras que ella se quedaba en la misma posición. La vi a los ojos, estaban vidriosos y dolidos, sentí como algo dentro de mí se retorcía por verla de esa manera por mi culpa. Me acerque a su cara lentamente, y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca sentí un ardor en mi mejilla, la vi otra vez a los ojos y esta vez reflejaban enojo; no me di por vencida y agarre ambas manos con las mías propias, ignorando el golpe que me dio. Ella se removía tratando de soltarse, pero mi agarre era firme, me seguí acercando sin perder el contacto con nuestros ojos, hasta que por fin pude saborear sus labios; después de tanto tiempo, al fin los sentía con los míos, amoldándose perfectamente. El beso fue suave y lleno de emociones contenidas, mientras que ella dejaba de luchar, al cabo de unos pocos pero significativos momentos, nos separamos a falta de aire.

- Lo siento - le dije sinceramente, viéndola aún a los ojos -. Extrañaba tus besos.

Le sonreí ligeramente antes de darle otro beso fugaz. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero no la deje, la saque del coche y la cargue cual costal. Cerré la puerta del coche con la pierna y me encamine a la entrada de mi casa.

- Jade... Bájame - se quejaba mientras pataleaba.

Yo solo sonreí y entramos a mi casa, pero no la baje, cerré la puerta y me encamine hacia las escaleras; subí hacia mi habitación y la baje en la cama, poniéndome arriba de ella, mientras que con mi mano derecha inmovilice sus manos poniéndolas arriba de su cabeza. Me acerqué un poco a su rostro mientras que ella jadeaba, antes de besarla me detuve poniendo mi pierna izquierda entre las de ella. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba mi bonus. Un no tan pequeño bonus, dios creo que incluso puede ser más grande que el de Beck, sonreí maliciosamente mientras que Vega se sonrojaba y soltaba un pequeño quejido, al mismo tiempo en que su respiración se cortaba y sus ojos se atornillaban cerrándose. Me mordí mi labio inferior reprimiendo las inmensas ganas de marcarla y hacerla mía, más de lo que ya es claro está. Pero antes de que eso pasara tenía que dejar unas cosas en claro, no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera de esta manera.

- Vega, mírame - le dije en tono suave, ella vacilo un poco pero al final cedió. Sus ojos mostraban miedo, yo sabía exactamente a que le tenía miedo, era por eso que tenía que aclararle las cosas. Ella aún estaba sonrojara así que le sonreí suavemente tratando de relajarla un poco -. Quiero decirte algo, pero no quiero que tu balbuceo incesante me interrumpa, está bien - ella asintió y le di un pequeño beso para después verla a los ojos -. Lo lamento, por todo, en verdad lo siento. Lamento haberte gritado en el auto, solo por eso pasare en alto lo que paso con el estúpido de Beck - ella tenía intención de decir algo pero le di una mirada de advertencia, ella lo entendió y volvió a cerrar la boca -. También lamentó no haberte hablado por una semana, si te sirve de consuelo, te extrañe un poco. Estaba muy cabreada, aun no puedo creer que hayas confiado más en Cat que en mi para decirme que tenías ese, para nada pequeño, paquete - se sonrojo a mas no poner y desvió la mirada, yo solté una pequeña risa y espere hasta que me volviera a ver, una vez que lo hizo, volví a hablar -. Me importa una mierda que tengas pene, veámoslo como un bonus - le dije en un tono seductor mientras le guiñaba un ojo -. Aun así te amo y quiero que sepas que no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras, y si me pides que espere, lo hare, aunque eso signifique estar en abstinencia por otros 5 meses... Pero si me amas no me harás pasar por esa tortura - le envíe una mirada juguetona y ella sonrió -. Esperare.

Le di una última sonrisa y me quite de encima de ella, liberando también sus manos. Me senté en la cama con mi espalda en la cabecera, palmee el lugar a un lado de mí y ella fue gateando hasta quedar sentada como yo lo estaba recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

- ¿Todo este tiempo has estado enojada porque no te lo dije? - hablo luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- Claro - le dije sin dudar.

- No es por el hecho de que yo soy... Ya sabes... Yo soy... - empezó a balbucear. Dios, odio cuando balbucea.

- No, no fue por eso. - la corte antes de que volviera a empezar a balbucear.

- Estaba tan aterrada... Yo pensé que...

- Ahí está el error... Tú no piensas, Vega.

Ella me miro haciendo un puchero, yo sonreí y me moví hasta quedar a horcajadas en sus piernas. Sus manos me tomaron de la cintura por inercia y yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Le sonreí y ella se sonrojó enterrando su cara entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

- Te amo.

Me susurró mientras presionaba pequeños besos por mi cuello. Yo sentí como todo mi ser tembló mientras ella seguía besando y mordiendo en todos lados. Mi respiración se hizo más pesada cuando sentí sus manos colarse, con dificultad, en mi trasero, por debajo del pantalón pero por arriba de mi ropa interior, presionándome más hacia ella. Trate de alejarme, pero ella se aferró más a mi trasero haciendo que soltara un gemido mientras que mordía ligeramente mi lóbulo.

- Tori... Para... O si no... - le decía con dificultad. No es que yo fuera una maldita colegiala necesitada, es solo que el cuerpo tenia ciertas debilidades y Vega las sabía muy bien, agregando toda la tensión sexual almacenada en 5 meses, en los que yo tenía que arreglármelas sola. Comprenderán que me es un poco difícil controlarme.

- ¿O si no, que? – pregunto seductoramente, mientras lamia debajo de mi lóbulo derecho, yo solté un pequeño quejido aferrando mis manos a su cuero cabelludo.

Yo moví mi cara hasta chocar mis labios con los de ella en una explosión de placer contenido. Las lenguas no se hicieron esperar luchando por ver quien cedía mas territorio, claro que no importa cuánto esfuerzo haga Vega mi lengua siempre sometía a la suya. Mis manos, anteriormente en su cabello, viajaron al sur capturando fuertemente su pecho izquierdo, haciendo que ella ahogara un gemido en mi boca. El calor comenzó a subir, junto con su mano derecha que se había abierto paso por debajo de mi playera destrabando mi sostén, negro, en un solo movimiento. Nos separamos del beso ardiente mientras un delgado hilo de saliva iba desde mi lengua hasta su labio inferior, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su respiración era irregular, yo sonreí coquetamente y ella se sonrojo aún más, claro si era eso posible.

- Así que la señorita Victoria no es tan santa como le hace parecer a todos – le dije en el tono que uso normalmente para imitarla, ella rodo los ojos y antes de que pudiera reclamarme el que ella no hablaba así, la bese, un beso rápido pero muy pasional -. Sin embargo señorita doña mojigata, ¿está segura que quiere hacer esto? - Le dije si una pizca de sarcasmo.

Ella no dijo nada solo volvió a besarme, con lengua. Me sorprendí un poco ante su acción para a los pocos segundos devolvérselo con mismo fervor. Nuestra lucha de lenguas continuaba mientas su mano derecha - que había estado inmóvil hasta ahora – rodeo mi espalda rozando un poco mis senos pero sin detenerse, bajando hasta dar con el botón del pantalón. Se nota que alguien estaba un poco urgida, una hinchazón familiar en mi pecho comenzó a arder al darme cuenta que ella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. Yo no me podía quedar atrás, así que baje ambas manos hasta dar con el extremo inferior de su camisa, para después en un ágil movimiento deslizarla hacia arriba dejándola en un sostén rosa con encaje, me relamí los labios y ella agacho un poco la cabeza. Me quite mi propia polera junto con el sostén ya desabrochado. Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a mis, no tan pequeñas, amigas; yo sonreí coqueta y me acerque para seguir con nuestro encuentro bucal. La temperatura cada vez iba más en aumento y ambas estábamos jadeando, así que en un rápido movimiento, me quite de encima de Tori y la empuje ligeramente hasta recostarla en la cama. Verla ahí recostada jadeando, toda sonrosada, aumentaba la humedad entre mis piernas. Sin querer esperar un segundo más, desabroche su pantalón y empecé a tirar levemente de el hacia abajo, ella al principio se negó, pero luego de darle unos cuantos besos cariñosos en su cadera, vientre y ombligo, comenzó a ceder poco a poco hasta que la prenda estuvo fuera, junto con su ropa interior. Si en este momento les dijera que no estoy sorprendida, estaría mintiendo. Solté un gemido audible ante la sola vista del miembro de Vega. Unos segundos después de mi pequeño trance, acerque mi mano lentamente hasta que lo toque ligeramente, todo su ser vibro y yo no podía estar más inmersa en el placer que me causaba el escuchar a Tori lanzar gemidos cada vez más audibles seguidos de mi nombre. Me relamí mis labios y me acerque a Vega, viéndola a los ojos, perdiéndome en sus dos piscinas color chocolate por un infinito momento. Al encima de ella la bese lentamente pero con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento, mi mano se comenzó a mover en su miembro mientras ella gemía en mi boca, deshice nuestro tierno beso y comencé a atacar su cuello. Trataba de que todo fuera lento pero quería escucharla gemir mi nombre lo más alto que sus cuerdas bucales le permitieran. Chupe, mordí y lamí toda la extensión de su cuello y ella no paraba de jadear, ya estaba cerca, lo sabía. Así que aferre mis dientes a su yugular mientras comenzaba a succionar en lo que mi mano aceleraba sus movimientos en su pene.

- Ja…Jade… Jade… OH POR DIOS… ¡JADE! – grito ella viniéndose en mi mano.

- Maldición – fue lo único que pude gruñir, para luego aferrar mi mano libre, en su pecho izquierdo, por debajo del sostén, estrujándolo al no encontrar otra cosa a la cual aferrarme – Mierda.. Tor… ¡TORI!

Por su parte, Tori, rasguñaba mi espalda a más no poder mientras su orgasmo la golpeaba con todo lo que tenía. Unos minutos después su respiración comenzó a regularse y quito toda presión de sus uñas sobre mi espalda. Retire mi mano por debajo de su brasier y dejando quieta mi otra mano. Mi cara estaba en el hueco existente entre su cuello y su hombro, me levante poco a poco llegando a divisar la marca violácea que seguro le durara por un buen rato. Al levantar mi cara y pude ver como Vega tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, yo me acerque lentamente y le di un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Eres hermosa – le susurre al separarnos, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y yo solo le sonreí pícaramente para después traer mi mano desde su miembro hasta mi cara y lamer mi palma, bajo su mirada avergonzada -. Y sabes delicioso.

-¿Sabías que teníamos ensayo para una obra? – dijo después de unos momentos en completo silencio.

- Mierda, lo olvide – le dije con fingida preocupación sin hacer nada por quitarme de encima. Ella soltó una pequeña risa y me volvió a besar -. Valió la pena.

- Y créeme, la valdrá aún más – me dijo en tono coqueto empujándome para que ella se pusiera encima de mí.

Yo solo sonreí y me deje llevar por el placer que me daban los besos de Tori en mi cuello.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Qué tal lo hice?, ¿me salió bien, pésimo, horrible? Vale cualquiera que sea su crítica déjenla en un **__**review**__**, todo es bien recibido.**_

_**Por mi parte es todo, espero que se la hayan pasado genial en las fiestas y pues nos leemos luego.**_

_**Gracias por leer. Adiós**_

_**Zak…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Feliz Día De San Valentín, atrasado. Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien, solos o acompañados. Bien pues este capítulo será un two- shot Jori, por supuesto, y G!P (Tori). Espero que les guste y pues nos leemos abajo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 2, parte 1: Manos Extras Bajo La Mesa.**_

_**Pov. Tori**_

Empujo mis caderas para que mi pene entre más profundo en sus apretadas y resbaladizas paredes, logrando un suspiro roto y silencioso por parte de mi compañera.

- Ah… mmm… Tor… - Jade jadea mientras empiezo a marcar un vaivén lento pero profundo. Su perfecto y firme trasero pegado a mi vientre mientras yo me inclino en su espalda para morderle el lóbulo.

Déjenme aclararles la situación. Estamos en el armario del conserje, es hora del almuerzo y Jade está sosteniéndose con las manos en la puerta; mientras que yo le estoy entrando cada vez más profundo. Su camisa de manga larga –morada- está en la parte de arriba de sus senos mientras que el sostén está bajo ellos. Llevo una de mis manos de su cintura hasta su seno izquierdo, y comienzo a pellizcar su ya erecto pezón, lo que hace que ella lance un gemido poco audible. Dios, aun no entiendo cómo es que ella se puede controlar tan bien. En cambio yo solo tengo los pantalones abajo y mi labio casi sangrando para evitar gemir. Su falda esta levantada y sus mallas, en conjunto de sus bragas, están en sus tobillos. Yo la sigo penetrando cada vez más duro, y noto como sus piernas comienzan a fallarle. Amacizo mi agarre en su cintura, mientras mi otra mano la pasó a su cuello. No la apretare demasiado, no quiero matar a mi novia, claro que no; si no que esto me permite entrar más y sostenerla para que no se caiga, ya que prácticamente tiene todo mi peso encima.

- Joder… Tori… Más… ahh - Decía jadeando por lo bajo, con voz áspera y ronca. Yo moví mi mano –la que tenía en su cuello- he hice a un lado la camisa para poner exponer su pálido hombro. Regrese mi mano a su antiguo sitio mientras que me inclinaba un poco más para morder la piel expuesta, ya que no podía controlar mis propios gemidos - . Ahhhh… Mierda… Más… Rápido – ella sisea de dolor y placer.

Una de sus manos abandono la puerta para posarse en su boca y tratar de acallar sus gemidos que cada vez eran más fuertes. Me encantaba tener este tipo de control sobre ella, sonreí y succione más fuerte su hombro, seguro habría una marca ahí después. Sentí sus paredes apretar más fuerte mi miembro haciendo difícil el moverme, empuje lo más que pude, quitando la mano del cuello de Jade para ponerlo en su vientre, mi novia ocupa respirar. Acelere más mis embestidas y las piernas de Jade ya estaban a punto de caer. Volví a su lóbulo, succionándolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente.

- Te amo – le susurre, para luego besar su punto sensible debajo del su oído.

Sus paredes apretaban cada vez más, y dios amaba esa sensación. Ella y yo ya estábamos cerca, solo un poco y…

Toc… Toc… Toc…

Me separe bruscamente de Jade tratando de subirme los pantalones lo más rápido que a mi torpeza le fue posible. Subí mi mirada hasta encontrarme con la de mi novia. "Oh no" pensé. Jade estaba furiosa. Ciento lastima de la pobre persona que este tras esa puerta. Ella ya había acomodado su ropa y yo le di una mirada de vergüenza, mientras que ella bufaba molesta.

- Tiene que ser una jodida broma – Gruño Jade mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

Me abroche lo pantalones, y ella abrió la puerta. "Oh rayos" pensé al ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta. Sinjin observaba a mi novia con una sonrisa y una mirada "coqueta".

- Esto debe ser obra del de…

No pudo terminar su frase ya que estaba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando. Mi novia camino a paso veloz saliendo del armario y de la escuela mientras que muchos a nuestro alrededor susurraban cosas entre ellos. Yo murmure una rápida disculpa al pobre geek retorciéndose en el suelo mientras salía tras Jade. Salí de la escuela en donde vi a los chicos sentados en la mesa de siempre en el Café Aspalto.

- Hola chicos… ¿Han visto a Jade? - les pregunte cuando llegue a donde ellos se encontraban.

- Se fue hecha una furia hace un momento – respondió Beck comiendo un poco de su burrito -. ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? Pensé que el sexo en el armario del conserje la pondría de buen humor.

Yo lo fulmine con la mirada mientras que mi cara se ponía caliente, camine lejos de ellos hacia el estacionamiento. La verdad es que no culpaba a Jade por estar enojada, ya que esta no era la primera vez que pasaba. Primero fue el la casa de ella; estábamos las dos en una sesión pesada de besos cuando su hermanito entra sin avisar a su habitación. La segunda fue en mi casa, mi madre nos interrumpió. Y ahora esto. Estábamos frustradas sexualmente. La seguí buscando por todo el estacionamiento hasta que la vi sentada en el capo de su carro, sosteniendo un café. No pude evitar sonreír mientras me acercaba a ella. Me senté a su lado y me acerque hasta rodear su cintura con mis brazos y enterré mi cara en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

- Estúpido Sinjin - murmure contra su piel.

- Todo esto es tú culpa.

- ¿Por qué? - le pregunte confundida mientras me separaba para verla a los ojos.

- Si hubieras acelerado cuando te dije que lo hicieras, hubiéramos acabado antes. Pero claro, la dulce he inocente Vega tenía que ser una mojigata inexperta – dijo lo último con la voz que utilizaba para imitarme. Sentí mi ira correr por mi cuerpo mientras me paraba para estar frente a ella.

- ¿Me estas culpando a mí por esto? – en verdad no me lo podía creer.

- Pensé que ya habías aprendido a escuchar, Vega – me dijo con desinterés mientras bebía de su café.

- Bien, pues lo lamento Jade… Lamento haber arruinado tus preciados 2 segundos de placer. Pero si tanto te molesta, entonces consíguete a alguien más a quien montar – le dije alzando uno o dos tonos mi voz.

Antes de darme la vuelta pude ver el rostro de Jade desencajado mientras me miraba sorprendida. Me fui de ahí y no pare hasta estar en el salón de clases. Definitivamente estaba muy molesta con Jade.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Si lo sé, es un poco corto. Pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para ponerme a hacer esto. Prometo que el otro será más largo.**_

_**Bueno cualquier cosa que me tengan que decir me lo dejan en los comentarios. Queja, sugerencia, etc. Gracias a todos los que me han dado su apoyo, en verdad lo agradezco.  
><strong>_

_**Para todos aquellos que leen en Wattpad, acabo de iniciar un proyecto nuevo, en donde leerán algo diferente, mío por supuesto. La historia se llama "Susurros De Una Mente Divagante", mi user es Zak West. Esperó que se pasen y lean.  
><strong>_

_**Bueno por mi parte es todo, espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Gracias. Nos leemos luego. Adiós. **_

_**ZAK**_


End file.
